Alone Time
by Komett
Summary: Getting together after their pactio in the MW didn't leave Konoka and Setsuna with much time to spend alone - and unfortunately it seems that their luck is doomed back here on earth, too. What does it take to get a little privacy in Mahora?.! KonoSetsu.


DISCLAIMER: I do not Negima or any of that affiliated stuff that I have to put here. Legal blah blah.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, it's been a while since I've had enough time to actually get some writing done. And sorry, but this time it isn't Tryst! Although that chapter is coming very soon, believe me. Holidays from work ftw ;D

This is a little raunchy KonoSetsu piece that I did because I wanted to attempt something worthy of an M rating, for once. For future chapters of Tryst anyway. Please give me your opinion at the end of this as I'm pretty nervous about my writing style when it comes to all things lemonish - this is my first attempt. Lemme know if I pulled it off so I can stop stressing about it!

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**Alone Time**

**

* * *

**

In a way, it was almost hard to believe that the thrilling escapades which had taken place on Mundus Magicus had even happened at all.

It had been a couple of weeks since the young mage Negi and his comrades had returned to Mahora. In that short time the group had managed to seamlessly slip back into their former lifestyles, finally able to relax as the threat of Cosmo Entelecheia had passed and the citizens of the magic world were at peace.

Tonight in particular was a night like any other that may have occured in the months preceding their adventures as Ala Alba.

It was a saturday, the school week just finished and the anticipation of an easygoing weekend was already stirring in the hearts of the students.

Negi was sitting cross-legged on his bunk with a large tome propped up on his lap, nose buried in the pages as he read studiously about the history of Japanese Magic in the Edo period.

Asuna was sprawled out on the couch with a magazine, occasionally using one sock-covered foot to tap out a neat little rhythm on the arm of the sofa as she read an interesting article on the phenomenon of the Older Man complex.

And finally, Konoka and Setsuna were perched on the young heiress' bed.

Indeed, it was a scene that could be commonly observed at any point in the year before their latest ordeal.

The only minor difference being the stifled giggle as a hand was slipped along a thigh and into the shadow of a lap.

"S-Secchan, don't...!"

The gleeful, breathy whisper in which this command was issued completely contradicted itself, and Setsuna could tell by the glimmer in her Kono-chan's eyes that stopping was the _last_ thing that the girl wanted. With a silly half-grin, the hanyou pretended to obey and withdraw her hand, only to stifle a gasp herself as a slim leg moved to slide itself in between her own.

Completely absorbed in their playful game, the pair were unaware of a rustle of paper as a magazine was angrily lowered. Sitting up, Asuna threw a peeved glance over at the still-rather-new couple who were trying and failing to stay quiet as they went out their flirtatious explorations.

Clearing her throat loudly, Asuna felt a spark of satisfaction as she watched the young pair jump apart, sitting up abruptly with faces red. Even Negi pulled his eyes away from his reading material to glance over at the irritated redhead who was now leaning over the back of the couch with an accusing finger thrust in the couple's direction.

"YOU TWO! I've had enough already!"

Blinking, Konoka glanced at Setsuna who was looking off to the side and sporting a bright red blush - obviously embarrassed - before turning a shy, quirky grin onto Asuna herself.

"Um, sorry, Asuna."

Although she sounded sincere, Konoka punctuated her apology with a tiny tremor of laughter that made Asuna sigh and sink her forehead into the plushy backrest of the sofa. Setsuna peeked over quizzically at Konoka's amusement, before smiling herself at the silliness of getting caught. As the two met gazes, they inched closer again and allowed warm fingers to entwine with each other as Konoka pressed herself close to her guardian's side. Over on the couch, Asuna groaned before lifting her head and shooting another stern glare in their direction.

"Ever since we got back from the Magic World, you two have been all over each other like a pair of monkeys in heat! There are underage children in this dorm, you know!"

Feeling the attention move to him, Negi swallowed a squeak as he quickly ducked back behind his book, knowing it was better to stay as small and insignificant as possible whenever Asuna got riled up. A trick he learned from Chamo.

Over on the bed, Konoka pouted as she squeezed her girlfriend's arm tight to her chest.

"Mou, Asuna, that's unfair! This is my dorm too, and ever since Secchan and I became an item after our pactio in the Magic World, we've had next to zero time to ourselves! If you and Negi don't like seeing us together, why can't you give us a couple of hours alooooone...?"

The girl paused to nudge her companion in the ribs. "Don't you think so too, Secchan?"

Stuttering, the Shinmeiryuu student gave up on answering after a few seconds and merely cleared her throat, opting to shrug her shoulders non-comittedly whilst trying to pretend her face wasn't as blazing as it felt.

Asuna was right, though. While their time on Mundus Magicus was tied up with battling, Konoka and Setsuna's blossoming relationship had to be put aside as their focus was demanded elsewhere. Now that they were back home, with nothing standing in the way of their feelings, it was admittedly difficult for the swordswoman to keep her hands off of her precious Ojousama. And vice-versa.

In fact, upon further thought, it was all too often the cheeky mage herself who initiated such contact between the two. Being full of the giddy nervousness brought upon by a new relationship, Setsuna was more than happy to settle for merely holding her charge's hand and offering the odd peck on the lips despite the overwhelmingly heavy desire that had built up over her years of crushing on Konoka.

But it was the heiress who boldly displayed her affection through open-mouthed, deep kisses and wandering hands which served to stir up the demon inside Setsuna enough to shatter her iron focus - and make her lose herself to the sensations brought about by her Kono-chan's actions.

Although for all of their willingness, their attempts at lovemaking were heartbreakingly halted each and every time they started to occur.

On that train of thought, Setsuna wrapped her arms around her Ojousama's middle and she buried her face into Konoka's hair, tuning out Asuna's continued ranting and casting her mind back to a similar situation where the two had been eagerly testing their boundaries...

* * *

_Flashback Sequence._

* * *

Setsuna stepped back lightly on her heel, raising one arm to idly wipe away at the bead of sweat that trickled down her temple. Across from her, Kaede skidded along the gravel as she dropped into a crouch, never once dropping her fox-like smile throughout their sparring match.

The whole of Ala Alba were training on a desolate clearing a bit away from The Great Paru-sama, honing their skills for what Negi was viewing as an upcoming final showdown against Cosmo Entelecheia.

Sheathing her sword, Setsuna straightened up and was about to suggest that her and Kaede try some forms before a soft hand landed lightly upon her arm.

Blinking, false-dark eyes met simmering chocolate ones with a turn of the head, and Setsuna felt an odd twinge in her stomach when Konoka gently curved the sides of her pink lips in an innocent smile.

"Say, Secchan, could you and Kaede-san pause for a minute? I need you to come with me back to the ship so I can show you something."

Obeying her ojousama immediately, Setsuna nodded before raising a hand to Kaede.

"Kaede-san, I have to go for a little bit. We'll pick up again when I get back, if that's okay?"

"Nin nin," came the agreeable answer, and Setsuna allowed her hand to be seized by her Kono-chan's as she was led back towards the huge, goldfish-like aircraft that served as both their transport and temporary living area.

Closing the door of the main sleeping quarters, Setsuna allowed her curiosity to filter out as she turned to pose the question as to just why she was brought here.

"So Ojousama, what is it that you wanted me to see-_**eee...?"**_

Her sentence finished in a surprised squeak as a brown blur threw its weight against her and shoved her backwards, her stunned body crashing heavily atop one of the unmade beds.

Sprawled out on her back, a warm and heavenly-scented figure pinning her to the covers whilst sliding her hands up to cup her face, Setsuna found herself stuttering nonsense.

"U-u-u-uh Ojou... Ojou...! O-Ojousama, _what...?"_

Her words trailed off and she swallowed deeply as Konoka merely answered with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry Secchan, I just couldn't help myself... I mean, watching your body twist and turn as you fought against Kaede..."

Konoka's cheeks darkened and she trailed off into a giggle as she shyly ducked her head into Setsuna's neck, the swordsgirl left staring wide-eyed up at the roof and wondering dazedly just who was sporting the deepest blush at this point.

_Oh... Oh god, I can feel __**every part of her body **__so clearly..._

Her musings were cut short when a most unexpected sensation caused a shiver to run through and her body to tense up - breath hitching as a soft, wet tongue darting out to slide against the column of her throat.

Frozen in place, Setsuna bit back a strangled gasp as Konoka's body slid against her own, the other girl shifting upwards to lift her head and prop herself up on her forearms.

Gazing down, Konoka bit her lip before carefully and gently moving to press her lips against the shell-shocked Setsuna's.

Eyes still wide, Setsuna's brain kicked back into gear as the body above hers twisted slightly and moist lips were lowered even more firmly into her own.

Have you ever felt that odd sensation when pure, unrestrained horniness hits you head-on like a semi truck? Setsuna felt it right then and there.

Sliding her eyes closed, the slowly-relaxing hanyou lay still and enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds...

_**Mmmmnnppphhh...?**_

... before suddenly choking and flinging herself upright like a bolt of lightning, clutching Konoka by the shoulders and prying her away, holding her at arms length as she fought to regain breath.

Panting, Setsuna gaped bewilderedly at her girlfriend of only three weeks as her mouth moved to tumble words out like a broken dam.

"OJOUSAMA! What are you doing? You just put your, your _tongue_...! **I-In my mouth!"**

The normally stoic warrior was trembling from head to toe and swaying backwards and forwards dangerously, her body buzzing in places she didn't want to think about as a result of her Kono-chan's daring actions.

Pouting, Konoka grabbed the hands which were clamped onto her shoulders and moved to wrap them around her waist, causing Setsuna jerk forward with the movement and wind up flat against her.

Setsuna tried to pull back, but was trapped in place as Konoka's own arms lifted to circle tightly around her back. A pair of sweet lips nuzzled against her temple.

"Mou, Secchan, that's not the reaction I wanted... I wanted you to, y'know, reciprocate?"

Laughing nervously, the healer lifted her hand and cupped Setsuna's cheek again, forcing Setsuna's eyes to meet her own and leaning forward to rest her forehead against the hanyou's.

_Kono-chan, you're teasing me... you're teasing me and I don't know how much longer I can control myself when you look at me with such a suggestive expression..._

Setsuna drew in a shaky breath and screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the prickling urge that was tempting her to flip her Ojousama over and have her way with her. She swallowed deeply.

_Distraction. Right._

"U-um Ojousama... We should - we should be getting back to training soon. What was it you called me here for?"

"..."

Hearing a sad little sigh spill from her girlfriends lips and feeling the other girl pull away was what made Setsuna open her eyes again, blinking as Konoka released her tight embrace and sat back, on her knees.

Setsuna's brow furrowed in concern when Konoka wrapped her arms around her own shoulders and turned away, refusing to meet the hanyou's eyes.

_Oh god, I upset her? I upset Kono-chan?_

Leaning forward, Setsuna tentatively rested a hand on her Ojousama's thigh.

"... Kono-chan?"

"..."

Shifting again, Setsuna scooted even closer to the downcast healer and placed her other hand on the opposite thigh. Seeing Konoka looking so... so **miserable**, it caused the flicker of arousal pulsing through Setsuna's veins to simmer out and fizzle into a cold pang of worry. She tried again.

"Kono-chan? Please... Kono-chan...?"

Shaking her head slightly, Konoka raised her eyes and met Setsuna's fixed gaze with pleading eyes, begging for Setsuna's compliance.

"This _**is**_ the reason I called you here, Secchan!"

Konoka reached out and clutched at the Shinmei student's shirt, tugging her closer and nearly giving her girlfriend whiplash in the process. _Wah!_

"Kono-cha -_Nngh?"_

Her words were cut short as a small hand pressed on the back of her head and forced her face into a dainty shoulder. Konoka sighed forlornly.

"I've been thinking about this sort of thing for a while now, Secchan... that is, you and I both doing this sort of thing together, you know..."

The tremor in Konoka's voice betrayed her obvious nerves, just like Setsuna's mortified expression gave away her own. Not that Setsuna was unwilling to engage in such behaviour, oh no... Truth be told, Setsuna's mind was still spinning from the earlier kiss - the circumstances of which all too closely mirroring one of the many fantasies involving Konoka that the hanyou would often immerse herself in when she was alone.

Setsuna pulled back and looked at Konoka, blinking at what the other girl was implying.

Konoka laughed bashfully, trying not to chicken out and hide her face as she lifted a hand to trace Setsuna's lips. Setsuna smiled awkwardly in return.

_Oh. Ohhhhhh._

"Uhh. A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure." a pause, then a concerned look. "Why? Are you not ready, Secchan? If you're not ready, then we don't have to -"

"Ah, no! I'm fine! I'm just..." Setsuna glanced up at the roof as she mentally searched for the right words.

"… I'm just…"

How to explain? Of course she wanted to, she's never wanted anything quite as much as to bed Kono-chan, but this isn't an event that should be rushed into! It should be... be...!

Her results came up short, so she just blurted her fears out bluntly.

"B-but neither of us have done this before, Ojousama!"

Setsuna waited for her words to sink into the other girl and was expecting some soothing encouragement in return - she wasn't, however, expecting to be shoved back down onto the bed.

Flailing her arms - which were quickly stilled as Konoka grasped her wrists and pushed her arms up above her head - Setsuna sputtered something incomprehensible which was quickly silenced when Konoka leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her forehead, then her chin.

"Ne, Secchan, that's why we have to start practicing~!"

Setsuna's heart pounded in her temples and her cheeks flared to life as she realised her most feminine areas were throbbing. Feeling dizzy, Setsuna squirmed as Kono-chan continued raining kisses down the side of her face and onto her neck and slowly shuffled downwards, the movement causing Setsuna to close her eyes again and release a breathy moan.

"Ojousamaaaaaa..."

Setsuna's eyes flung open once again and she jerked a little as the teeth nipped suddenly into her neck.

"ACK! O-Ojousama?"

Konoka's tongue soothingly stroked against the small red mark before Konoka moved back up and grinned mishchievously down at an adorably pink, frowning Setsuna.

"I've told you time and again, Secchan... Stop calling me Ojousama."

Her hands let go of Setsuna's and moved around to the front of her guardian's shirt, sliding up to cup over the soft mounds of flesh beneath Setsuna's training garb. Frown immediately dissolving into an embarrassed gasp of surprise, Setsuna's arms instinctively came up and around Konoka's back, fingers digging into the other girl's shoulder blades while the chocolate-haired goddess giggled cheekily at her reaction.

"Wow, this sure is fun. I've never heard you make noises like this before, Secchan..."

Turning her head to the side, Setsuna released a short burst of breath as the girl above her mercilessly moved her hands around again. After a second, her resolve broke and yet another embarrassing moan trickled past her lips.

_Oh wow. It's happening. I'm going to lose my virginity today. Kono-chan is taking it. She's taking it and I can't stop her and it feels so good and it's finally happening and I don't __**want**__ to stop her and I'M GETTING LAID RIGHT NOW...!_

Konoka, entranced by the feel and sound and scent and warmth and _utterly delicious_way Setsuna was twisting beneath her, couldn't help the low, throaty sound that came out of her own mouth. It caused Setsuna to turn back and meet her eyes again, the hanyou's own desire clearly visible in the way her pupils had swallowed most of her eye and the scarlet flush on her cheeks signaled not embarrassment so much now as it did _hunger_.

Lost in the cyclone that was primal passion, Konoka began to frantically unbutton the front of her love's shirt as she leaned down and crushed their lips together, teeth and tongues clashing as one of Setsuna's hands moved from the healer's shoulder and buried itself into a silky wave of cascading, chocolate hair...

And Yuuna and Makie burst into the room with a loud slam of the door.

"KONOKAAAAA! We need you back out here to come and heal - _Eh?"_

All parties froze and stared at each other for a good few seconds. Setsuna's shirt was half open as she lay back on the bed, straddled by a disheveled-looking Konoka whose fingers were currently slipped into one of her bra cups.

It would have been possible to hear a pin drop in the unsettling silence - hell, Setsuna was almost sure they'd be able to hear her racing _heartbeat _in the incredible silence.

A few more seconds passed.

Yuuna, the one responsible for the mood-shattering yell, finally blinked dumbfoundedly at the pair before her pink-haired classmate leaned forward and gasped scandalously.

"Ohmygod! You guys were _SO_ about to sex each other up!"

"W-WE WERE NOT!" Came the identical cries as the young couple scrambled upright and fixed their clothing, Setsuna tumbling off the bed and rolling to her feet over at the wall Yuunagi rested against, turned away from the intruders so as to hide her humiliated expression as she hastily re-buttoned her top.

Konoka meanwhile slipped off the bed daintily and stood to her feet with all the grace expected of a young lady with her distinguished heritage. Pretending the past few moments hadn't happened at all, the young Ojousama tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the two girls.

"Som-someone needs my help, you say? Lead the way~!"

Yuuna and Makie shared a glance before erupting into giggles and turning around, gesturing for Konoka to follow them back out.

Setsuna was left to follow the trio sheepishly back out to the training grounds with a still-flaming face, her knees still feeling weak and her movements awkward as each step sought to further stimulate her still-tingling body.

* * *

_End Sequence._

_

* * *

_

Snapped back into the present when she realised that Konoka was asking a question, Setsuna pulled back from her girlfriend and blinked obliviously.

"Hm? Sorry, you asked me something?"

Konoka sighed a little and smiled exasperatedly at her usually-attentive guard.

"I said, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh! Uhh..."

Setsuna allowed dark eyes to flicker past Konoka and rest on the irritable redhead who was slumped over the back of the sofa now, still glowering. The hair on the back of the hanyou's neck prickled as a teasing finger drew circles into the area of creamy thigh that was revealed by her school skirt riding up. Her dark eyes glittered as they snapped back to Konoka's abruptly. The mage's voice was low and sultry when she spoke again.

"So what do you say, Secchan? Wanna take a walk with me or not?"

Setsuna's mouth went dry as that devilish finger slid further upwards, taking the skirt with it as it slowly climbed up her leg.

_S-she has even less restraint than I do..._

The swordsgirl made a choking noise that was caught somewhere between a cough and a groan as that finger paused on her upper thigh, before beginning to trail inwards. That movement caught Asuna's keen eye and once again sparked her wrath.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!"

The whooshing sound of air being cut filled the room for a split second before a rolled up magazine hurtled into the back of Setsuna's head, causing her jerk forward with a cry. She rubbed the nape of her neck irritably and cast a glare over her shoulder.

"Ngh, Asuna-san! That was unnecessary!"

Asuna rolled sideways off of the sofa and marched over to the bed to retrieve the fallen magazine, returning the hanyou's frown for a few seconds before rolling the tabloid up and smacking Setsuna again for good measure.

"Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Konoka, out! And take your literal lovebird out with you!"

Asuna wildly thrust the magazine in the direction of the door, moving her outstretched arm in little circles as she sternly used her free hand to motion for them to get going, much like a traffic coordinator gestures for children to cross the street. Laughing, Konoka stood up and pulled her Secchan up with her before her dropping her hand and sashaying towards the door.

Spellbound, Setsuna stood motionless and merely watched the sway of those perfect hips as Konoka walked out... before a pair of strong hands clamped down on her shoulders and she was frog marched out the door.

"H-hey! Asuna-san!"

"Sorry Setsuna, but I just can't let you guys and your horniness corrupt that little idiot up there! Have you got any idea what it would be like to share a dorm room with a sexually curious young boy? _Huh?"_

As she was shoved out the door and into the hallway, Setsuna's eyes darkened with the thought of Negi lustfully watching her Ojousama getting changed.

_She's right... Am I unintentionally subjecting Kono-chan to the perverted attentions of a __**male? **__Ojousama... her body being appreciated by someone other than ME and ME ALONE..._

With an icy glare, she spun around to Asuna whose own peeved expression wilted somewhat in the face of the swordsgirl's murderous look.

"...Yes, you're right Asuna-san. Keep Negi-sensei away from puberty."

"Eh?"

The former princess leaning against the door frame sweatdropped, faux-angry expression cracking into a nervous smile.

"Um, well, that's... kind of impossible, Setsuna-san..."

Mismatched eyes widened ever so slightly as the hanyou's unnaturally sharp pair conveyed nothing but total and utter seriousness. Asuna swallowed thickly.

"Um... Heh, consider it done, Setsuna!" Asuna mock-saluted with a forced laugh before trailing off into timid silence, and then finally turning tail at Setsuna's stony expression and slamming the door shut. The Shinmei warrior's mind only surfaced from its dark thoughts of Konoka being exploited when the heiress herself lunged at her and attached herself to her side.

Setsuna smiled down at the beaming face that was resting against her shoulder before leaning forward to press a kiss on Konoka's temple. The two remained standing in the hallway hugging for a few more moments before the healer finally pulled back and cleared her throat, encasing Setsuna's hand in both of hers and lifting it to her chin as she smiled coyly at the swordsgirl before her.

Returning the expression with a tiny smile of her own and eyes that betrayed the carnal feelings stirring within her, Setsuna allowed herself to be pulled along down the hallway as Konoka led her further down the narrow corridor.

No words needed to be spoken - after their rudely interrupted exchange in Konoka's dorm, both girls knew exactly what the other was wanting and both fought to contain the giddy butterflies in their stomachs as they made their way towards Setsuna's own dorm room.

As the pressure was beginning to mount in her belly - _not to mention other areas_ - Setsuna dizzily allowed her mind to once again drift back to a time right before they arrived back at Mahora...

* * *

_Flashback Sequence._

* * *

Setsuna rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair, head bowed as she watched the foamy water drip from the ends of dyed-black hair and be swept away into the drain with a neat swirl.

Feeling her muscles relax as the warm water pelted down on her neck and shoulders, the warrior closed her eyes and breathed in the steamy air deeply.

She released it in a long, steady stream.

_It's finally over... we've returned from the Magic World and after spending a night here in Kyoto, we'll be headed back to Mahora and life will be normal again..._

The girl sighed, moving to rest her back against the condensation-covered wall as she lost herself in thought and tilted her head back, feeling the water skim past the jut of her chin and patter onto her chest.

Staring up at the plain roof, the young hanyou smiled wryly to herself.

_Well, not normal when you count the relationship I've developed with Kono-chan over our time there..._

Thoughts and memories of their pactio swam about her mind's eye then, causing her cheeks to colour just a little more than the heat from the water already had.

Moving one hand up to brush away a wet strand of hair that was sticking to her brow, Setsuna shifted her feet on the warm tiles and relaxed further into the wall, smile growing ever-bigger as her thoughts lingered on the gorgeous mage that she was so fortunate to finally call her own.

Most certainly, Setsuna decided, the short period when they had been separated in Mundus Magicus was the first true time Setsuna had been depressed. Sure, she had been incredibly heartbroken the first time Konoka left for Mahora, but being apart from her beloved ojousama in a strange world _hurt_.

Asuna, with her infamously low patience level, had taken it upon herself to continuously harp on at her, keep her moving, keep her from slipping into a self-created void of misery.

Although she was reluctant to admit it at the time, Setsuna could gladly say now that she thanked Asuna for it. She thanked Asuna for forcing her to stay level-headed.

Most of all, she thanked Asuna for urging her to confess her feelings to her Ojousama.

Needless to say, it had been the best thing she could have ever hoped for.

The hand that rested on her forehead now slipped to her shoulder, Setsuna's other hand coming up to absent-mindedly play with the falling shower water as she surpressed a joyful giggle.

_That's right. Ojousama is mine. Ojousama loves me._

Her smile remained in place as the hand at her shoulder slid down a little further to rest over her left breast, a pang of happiness shooting through her as she felt her own heartbeat picking up pace from the mere thought of Konoka.

_... Kono-chan..._

Blinking, Setsuna felt her cheeks redden further as she realised that her breathing had slowed right down and she had been fast becoming lost in a daydream about the beautiful mage.

Swallowing thickly, Setsuna allowed her eyes to nervously flicker up at the shower screen, paranoid that someone out there would somehow be able to read her thoughts and expose her impure fantasies of Konoka Ojousama.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, causing tiny droplets to fly everywhere, Setsuna dropped her head back down and stared at her feet.

_How ridiculous. Only Nodoka-san can read minds, and she isn't the type to invade privacy like that..._

Eyes moving to the hand still resting atop her breast, Setsuna bit her lip as her eyes caught sight of the tiny purple mark sitting proudly above her breast, under her collarbone.

Tracing it with her finger, Setsuna let a tiny laugh escape her lips. Oh, her Kono-chan was a feisty one. Very affectionate.

Setsuna was more of the shy type, keen to keep their newly blossoming relationship to themselves so they and they alone could bask in it. Konoka, surprisingly, was more of an exhibitionist.

Shortly after they got together, Setsuna would find herself pressed up against walls when left alone in a room together. Hands feeling her up through her bodyguard suit when they thought nobody was looking.

Hot, wet mouth leaving kisses and marks all over her neck whenever the chance arose...

Shuddering, Setsuna screwed her eyes shut as this new train of thought caused a familiar tingling sensation to make itself known in a place that Setsuna had recently become all too acquainted with.

Breath hitching, the Shinmeiryuu student felt a wash of shame spill over her as the hand tracing her love bite slipped down even further to cup her breast.

_I-I shouldn't be doing these things... thinking these thoughts... in Ojousama's own house, of all places..._

Despite her protesting thoughts Setsuna's body continued to move on it's own, trembling legs moving further apart as she continued to tease her own chest. She inhaled a shaky breath while her free hand traced along the taut, toned flesh of her stomach.

She imagined Kono-chan's hand in it's place, the other girl running that velvety palm all over her body as Setsuna struggled to keep up with her spinning mind and her nerves alighting at the continuous ministrations of that first hand, which had by this point switched to the opposite breast.

Tilting her head back against the wall, Setsuna's eyes remained shut as a low, throaty whisper escaped her lips at the building sensations within her body.

_K-kono-chaaaaaannnnnn..._

Her breath left her with an almost inaudible hiss as the hand sliding over her abdomen ghosted down, eager fingers twitching as they rested above the thatch of dark curls nestled between her thighs.

Here, the girl paused.

Her body was demanding, _screaming_, for her to reach down and give attention to the part of her that desired Kono-chan the most. Biting her lip, Setsuna inwardly wrestled with herself.

_I feel so good... I need this... I __**need**__ this..._

The hand at her chest slowed to a stop as the girl tried to call upon her common sense to overcome the powerful urges assaulting every inch of her body.

_No... to do this isn't right. It isn't proper._

Taking in a deep breath, Setsuna's trembling fingertips brushed against the slightest hint of curls as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at the roof again.

_Kono-chan..._

Dimly registering the sound of the crashing water rushing back to it's full volume - as it had somehow faded into a background buzz during her former actions - Setsuna allowed her head to move back down and face the shower door.

And she blinked. And blinked again.

"... Kono-chan?"

The girl standing before her, as completely nude as Setsuna herself was, with long chocolate hair falling about her waist and delicate creamy skin being flecked with stray drops from the falling shower, gazed back at her longingly.

"K-ko-ko-_kono-chan?"_

With a girly shriek so totally unlike herself, Setsuna jumped backwards only to slip and crash into the wall behind her, smacking her head against the wall tiles and throwing out the hand - which previously rested above her crotch - to grab a handful of shower curtain in a bid to stop herself from toppling over completely.

_!_

Shooting upright again and fighting to regain proper footing, the mortified girl yanked the shower curtain in front of herself in a fruitless bid to hide her naked body from the person in front of her who merely stared back with a dark gaze that sent goosebumps prickling along her skin.

"K-Kono-chan! Oh, nghh, _I-I-I'm so sorry_...!"

Setsuna's blurted apology trailed off as she noticed that Konoka didn't seem to even be listening to her; the hanyou hiding a whimper as she watched Konoka's eyes scan up and down her body, the steam from the shower providing as little coverage for Setsuna as the handful of shower curtain was.

In the silence that dragged on, Setsuna made the mistake of glancing down herself and feeling her eyes widen and groin throb as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend's bare physique.

A twisted choking noise rumbled in her throat as she clenched her fists, applying all of her willpower to keep her hands from reaching and out and settling onto Kono-chan's deliciously wicked curves.

_I-I wanna touch her so badly... touch her hips, feel her breasts, slide my hands down her thighs and around behind her, then move them back up along her shoulder blades..._

Her throat dried instantly and she unconsciously bit her lip, eyes feasting on the glorious sight that was moving towards her.

_I wonder what her skin tastes like... Wow, I want her to let me kiss her __**everywhere**__..._

Setsuna was barely aware of the hands that had grabbed and yanked her forwards until she was pulled face-first into a kiss, Konoka immediately tilting her head and opening her lips to suckle on Setsuna's own.

Hormones surging through her like a bullet train, Setsuna dropped the shower curtain that she was clutching and instead shakily placed her hand on the swell of Konoka's hip, mind buzzing at the sheer softness of the flesh while her mouth was now invaded by a playful tongue.

After a few long moments Konoka pulled back, hovering inches away from Setsuna's face as she breathed deeply from the intense makeout.

"Oh..." the mage fought for breath.

"Oh, Secchan... nnn..."

Setsuna, still dizzy with a mixture of lack of oxygen as well as having a naked girl in her arms, blinked lazily before coming to her senses and stiffening up.

"Kono-chan, you- "

Her next sentence was halted by the fingertips that quickly up and pressed against her lips, silencing her. Konoka left her hand there for a few moments until she was sure the hanyou was going to remain quiet, before drawing her hand away to instead snake past her neck and loop around it in an embrace.

Setsuna held her breath, entranced by the proximity and painfully embarrassed about her state of undress and most of all feeling _exhilaration _pulsing through her veins_._

Watching her through dark lashes, eyes heavy with that instinctive emotion running rampant through her system, Konoka used her free hand to gently move up and start rubbing small circles into Setsuna's hip. The movement jolted the warrior, and she managed to compose herself enough to stutter out a strangled "_why_" before allowing herself to be pressed back even further into the wall.

Konoka, who by this point was thoroughly soaked by the running shower, staining chocolate hair even darker, was unaware of the effect her mere presence was having on her utterly aroused girlfriend.

Setsuna's sharp eyes were glued to a particular rogue water drop that clung to Konoka's neck before sliding down, over one pert breast and down a soft stomach to disappear into the depths below near a certain region Setsuna was most intrigued by.

The hanyou had to snap her eyes back up to Konoka's to resist the temptation to trace that water drop's path with her own tongue.

She had almost forgotten that she'd asked a question in the first place, so Setsuna was a bit surprised to hear a soft answer float over the crashing of the shower as Konoka smiled shyly at her with rosy cheeks that made her heart soar.

"Because I want you."

_Because I want you..._

_Did I hear that correctly? She wants me? A non-human, ugly abomination... desired by someone like her?_

She couldn't be entirely sure if it was just all the steam or if her eyes had genuinely misted up then, but Setsuna definitely blamed temporary madness and hysteria later when Konoka's words caused her push forward with a surge of - _love? _- and spun the girl around to push _her_ against the wall, tightly squeezing her arms around Konoka's back and crushing the girl flat against her.

"Wha-? S-Secchan?"

Breasts slid against breasts and Konoka cried out with a startled squeak as a leg of Setsuna's was bent at the knee and pressed between her own, nestling against the apex of her thighs.

Eyes wide, Konoka dug one hand into Setsuna's hip as the other flew up to rest (coincidentally!) on the other girl's chest as she steadied herself, bracing against the enthusiastic actions of her suddenly-amorous girlfriend.

Setsuna's face nuzzled into the spot on Konoka's neck, just below and behind her ear, and her tiny laugh was barely audible over the distortion of the steam and the ever-present sound of the shower.

Both girls remained still for a few moments, clinging onto each other, both sporting pink cheeks and hearts pounding erratically at the notion of such intimate _contact._

Finally Setsuna pulled back enough to look at Konoka with suspiciously wet eyes. She smiled hopefully and spoke with a tiny whisper.

"... You're not just lying because you feel obligated, are you?"

Konoka blinked at the words, a bit taken aback at the odd question, before frowning and pouting at Setsuna with mock strictness.

"Secchan, how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting me on a pedestal like that? Like I've told you plenty of times before - I love you, no matter who, what, or how you are. It's just..." she trailed off and shrugged.

"It just _is_. So no, I'm most certainly **not** doing this because I feel obligated to."

Setsuna smiled and laughed embarrassedly, lifting a hand to wipe away at the corner of one of her eyes. It seemed like a pointless thing to do at the time, since she was drenched from the shower anyway, but Konoka decided not to point that out.

"Just checking."

Konoka smiled back at Setsuna, who momentarily dropped her gaze down the front of Konoka's body and erupted into an even darker flush that almost seemed to envelop her entire neck.

Konoka giggled and used her grip on Setsuna's waist to pull her in tighter.

"Like what you see, Secchan? I know I do."

The hanyou stumbled for words, eventually looking off to the side and nodding sheepishly before Konoka decided to up the stakes in their little game.

Her hand, as quick as lightening, darted from its spot on Setsuna's slim hipbone and in to cradle against the area on Setsuna's body that was most sensitive by this point.

Alongside the startled squeal from Setsuna, a loud popping noise was heard.

Blinking in surprise, Konoka craned her neck around Setsuna - who had snapped her head back to face Konoka as soon as she felt the other girl grope her - and stared at the pair of snowy wings which had burst out of her girlfriend's back.

The fluffy appendages were fast becoming soaked by the shower behind Setsuna, and they rustled somewhat awkwardly as their owner squirmed at Konoka's touch.

Biting her lip and quivering, Setsuna tried to ward off the delirious feelings reverberating from her lower body as Konoka turned a curious glance on her.

"T-they... uh, you surprised me, Kono-chan. They come out when I'm... caught off-guard like that sometimes."

Konoka and grinned and leaned in to bump the tip of her nose against Setsuna's, whose shy gaze flickered up to meet hers.

"You're so cute, Secchan."

With that kind of proximity, it only took a slight tilt of the head and a push forward to attach her lips to Setsuna's again, and the heiress gently coaxed the kiss to pick up in intensity as her girlfriend gradually lost her inhibition and began to react more actively.

Setsuna gasped against Konoka's lips as the hand resting against the tingling sweet spot between her thighs began to move slowly, causing her trembling legs to slide apart further on their own accord.

Her feet slipped easily against the soapy tiles of the shower, and she had to push Konoka further into the wall and lean heavily against her to keep her balance as the tumultuous sensations coursed through her body in waves that were timed to the movements of Konoka's devilish fingers.

With another soft moan she pulled away from Konoka's lips, breathing heavily and instead dropping her head to lay kisses against the side of her girlfriend's smooth throat.

Konoka slid the hand which was not busy teasing her beloved up from the girl's waist to slide her fingers into the soft, fuzzy down on Setsuna's shoulder blades; at the base of her wings.

Setsuna's body twitched and thrummed as the normally-composed warrior found it hard to keep the embarrassing little noises from slipping from her lips, trying earnestly to muffle the sounds with hot, open-mouthed kisses against Konoka's jutting collarbone.

The mage, feeling more than a little hot herself, sighed against Setsuna's hair as teeth nipped gently at the area above her breast and a pair of soft lips followed suit to suckle gently on her skin, leaving a trail of small red marks across her chest.

Her eyes squeezed shut and a breathy moan escaped her throat as one of Setsuna's hands found it's way up to her tender breast.

Setsuna herself felt more than a little dizzy.

_I'm holding Ojou-sama's b-breast... and... and she's touching my...!_

Setsuna quite often found herself having erotic dreams about her childhood friend, a horribly mortifying experience for her when she is woken from the most climactic part of the dream to a smirking Mana shaking her shoulder - chastising Setsuna for oversleeping while the glimmer of amusement in her eye told Setsuna that she had been most likely talking in her sleep.

Or crying out in ecstasy, for that matter...

Either way, Setsuna had experienced a myriad of different fantasy versions of her and Konoka making love - the thing was, she wasn't expecting it to feel as _good_ as it did. Certainly, her Kono-chan's touch in that area felt a lot better than her own.

The one thought that managed to stand out clearly in Setsuna's pleasure-fogged mind was the urge to try and return the overwhelming sensations that she was feeling, and a gentle squeeze and push inwards on her hand seemed to affect Konoka quite obviously - the girl gasping and arching her back slightly. Setsuna felt the pointed tip of her breast straining against her palm.

_Kono-chan... these noises, wow... to think that you and I would ever be together so intimately like this! It's even better than the phantasmagoria that we were pulled into by Zazie-san..._

A quick flashback of the dreamsphere in question assaulted the back of Setsuna's mind, the girl recalling how she woke up to a naked Kono-chan - save for quite a sexy, frilly apron - strutting about her kitchen preparing breakfast for her.

She was glad later when Negi told her about how he had observed this exchange and left right at that point. Very glad.

It meant that the boy mage didn't see the rest of her dream where aforementioned Kono-chan climbed into the bed with her, taking great care to remove her apron and lay it over the back of a chair carefully beforehand.

The next sequence of her dream was the closest thing she had ever experienced to losing her virginity.

... Well, at least, up until this point in time.

"K-Kono-chan... hnnnn..."

Setsuna's head spun and she idly realised that her hips were starting to rock back and forth in time with Konoka's movements. It was so teasing! Completely, utterly maddening! She wanted Kono-chan to go further, damnit!

Trying her hardest to ignore the way her body was craving an even more intense touch, Setsuna tried her hardest to stir up the same blissful feelings in her beloved as her hand continued massaging the silky skin beneath her palm, her other hand rising to settle on Konoka's opposite breast and proceed to lavish it with the same treatment.

Setsuna's heart leapt at the lustful way Konoka breathed her name. Leapt, and swelled with love that spurred her to go even further with returning her ardent affection on the beautiful heiress.

Konoka blinked out of her enchanted, delirious state when she felt Setsuna slowly disentangling herself from Konoka's embrace - the swordsgirl reaching down and gently grasping the healer's wrist to move it away from her body.

Konoka's eyes widened in uncertainty as the hanyou stepped back from her, shoulders becoming flecked with spray from the shower.

"Secchan, where're you going?"

A second later the girl returned; stepping forward and bundling her up into a hug before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere, Kono-chan... I'm just..." she searched for the word for a moment before giving and grinning with a shrug of the shoulders.

"... Erm, repositioning?"

Konoka laughed at her girlfriend's words and tried to slide her hands up to the warrior's nubile breasts, but found herself halted when a pair of hands caught her wrist and dark eyes glittered cheekily at her.

"Uh-uh, Kono-chan. It's your turn now, so you just stand right there and enjoy it..."

The passionate smirk that accompanied those words was something that Konoka had never seen before on her usually so-shy guardian, and the heiress had to admit that it made somewhere deep in her abdomen twinge in delight and anticipation.

Swiflty, Setsuna stepped a few paces to the right, pulling Konoka along with her and eventually settling her against part of the wall directly under the shower head; allowing warm water to rain down over Konoka's side and along part of her hip, not enough to completely cover her but enough to provide a constant heat.

"Here; it'll be warmer if you stand here."

After placing another quick kiss to Konoka's lips Setsuna stepped back again, hands still holding tight her girlfriend's wrists as she moved to kneel down before Konoka.

White wings rustled and feathers brushed against the tiled floor as Setsuna settled into a comfortable position on her knees, Konoka biting her lip and withholding a shriek of delight as Setsuna leant forward to press her lips against the toned flesh of her stomach.

Konoka inhaled deeply at the touch, hips jerking forward slightly as that delicious mouth moved to place another kiss against her trembling thigh, directly below the crease of her hip.

Breath uneven, Konoka shifted lightly on her feet as her body tensed up at the contact - feeling Secchan's warm breath so close to her most feminine parts was driving her insane.

Setsuna herself was finding the entire situation more than a little overwhelming.

Her cheeks were stained crimson and her entire body was quaking as she eyed the prize directly before her. Her eyes followed the stray water drops that trickled down the girl's thigh and down her slender calf. She inwardly choked.

Her throat went dry and she busted out into a blind panic as the looming realisation of what she was about to do smacked her in the face with all the force of one of Asuna's bitchslaps.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god OH MY GOD._

Trying to stall and buy some more time to compose herself, Setsuna reached up to Konoka's knee and coaxed the girl's leg's further apart, leaning forward to press yet another kiss this time on Konoka's inner thigh as she girl leaned back against the shower wall and moaned throatily.

The sound just threw Setsuna's mind into more turmoil.

_Ahhhhh I can't do this! Wait, YES I CAN! It's what I've always wanted to do with Kono-chan! I love Kono-chan! I want to please Konchan!_

Steeling her resolve, Setsuna took in a deep breath and reached both hands up to grip Konoka's hips in preparation. The girl above her threaded her fingers into Setsuna's raven locks and gently urged her head forward, Setsuna now hovering dangerously close to the area where Konoka craved her kiss the most.

A small, desperate "Secchan , please" spilling from the lips of her girlfriend caused Setsuna's iron confidence to crumble and disolve like one of the biscuits Evangeline was so fond of dipping into her tea. She felt about ready to pass out.

_UWAH WHAT IF I'M NO GOOD AT IT?_

Cursing her lack of experience and idly wishing that Konoka's anatomy came with a guidebook full of handy tips, Setsuna was so caught up in her own nerves that she didn't even realise the cold water until Konoka screamed.

"Wha-?"

**BAM!**

Konoka's desperate rush to get out of the way of the now icy water caused her to jump foward, smashing Setsuna in the jaw with her pubic bone and causing the startled warrior to topple backwards and smack her head against the tiled floor with a loud _thwack._

"Ah! Secchan!"

Blinking the little black dots out of her vision, Setsuna felt Konoka crouch down beside her and gently help her sit up as the reality of the freezing water hit Setsuna, and the girl shrieked and slid backwards to move out of it's path.

"W-w-what happened to the water? It's freezing!"

"Ah, daddy never did get around to fixing the heating in this part of our house... the hot water runs out if you stay in the shower too long!"

Blinking incredulously, Setsuna climbed to her feet again and very closely avoided slipping yet again; if it wasn't for the tight grip on her arm that Konoka had seized, she would've probably smacked her head a second time and given herself a concussion.

Teeth starting to chatter ever so slightly, Setsuna turned wide eyes on her girlfriend who had jumped forward and quickly turned off the shower tap.

"Let's get out of here Kono-chan - like I said, it's freezing!"

Stepping out of the shower and darting across the bathroom mat to fetch towels and wrap them around their shivering bodies, both girls huddled together for warmth as they glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Of all things to interrupt us..."

"It's almost like it's your father's way of indirectly killing the mood..."

They shared a look for a few moments as Setsuna's words sunk in.

Freeing one hand from the confines of her towel to cover her mouth as she giggled, Konoka gazed at Setsuna warmly as the hanyou flashed her a silly smile.

"No, daddy would be more direct about things like that, I'd think."

Both girls shared an amused smile for a few seconds before a sudden heavy knocking on the door caused them both to nearly leap out of their skin.

"Konoka, Setsuna-kun? Whichever one of you is in there right now, you've been in there for a long time and used up all the hot water... What is taking you so long? Everyone is beginning to gather downstairs for our victory celebration now, so you'd better hurry up."

Both girls had felt a bolt of shock and panic rocket down their spines at the sound of the overprotective, oblivious-to-their-untraditional-relationship father directly next to them outside the bathroom door.

After staring wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds, Konoka eventually swallowed and turned her head slightly towards the door.

"Umm... It's me in here, daddy. Sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out in here and lost track of time..."

There was the sound of Eishun's slippered feet shuffling against the wooden floor before a deep "Okay, but hurry now Konoka." drifted though the door again.

Only when the sound of his departing footsteps grew faint did Setsuna allow herself to breathe again. Konoka shot her an apologetic smile as Setsuna just pulled the towel around herself tighter and smiled wearily.

"Yeah, he is more direct isn't he?"

Konoka laughed.

* * *

_End Sequence._

_

* * *

_

Stopping in front of Setsuna's dorm room, Konoka let out a shrill burst of laughter as the hand holding Setsuna's was yanked and she was pulled backwards into the hanyou's tight hug.

Burying her face into Konoka's shoulder, Setsuna grinned against the girl's skin as she wrapped her arms around Konoka's middle and deftly slid one hand up the girl's top.

Gasping in delighted surprise, Konoka squirmed in her girlfriend's embrace and tried to turn around. Setsuna allowed her to spin and Konoka laced her fingers behind Setsuna's head as she drew them both in for a sweet kiss; the swordsgirl's roaming hands underneath her shirt coming to rest on her tailbone, fingers slipping below the hem of Konoka's skirt and grinning cheekily into their kiss when she felt Konoka tense up.

Konoka pulled away with a mock huff before darting forward and catching Setsuna's bottom lip neatly with her teeth, making the other girl laugh quietly before letting it go again and nuzzling her face into Setsuna's neck.

"Mmm. You smell nice."

"It's the perfume you bought for me, Kono-chan."

"I know, that's why you smell nice. I have good taste."

Setsuna pretended to growl as she clutched at Konoka's rump and drew her hips tighter into her own, buzzing at the contact.

"Don't get so cocky, Ojousama." she tried to speak sternly, but ended up choking back a laugh as soon as the sentence left her lips. She knew her use of the "Ojousama" title would rile Konoka up nicely.

It's exactly how she wanted Konoka to be right before she tackled her into the bedroom...

"You cheeky...!"

As expected, Konoka pulled back one hand and pretended to smack Setsuna in the head before catching a handful of dark hair and pulling Setsuna's face sideways to crash their lips together with an intensity that caused every nerve in Setsuna's body to flare up even more.

The way in which Konoka's hips began to grind into her own, one leg moving between her thighs so the heiress could somewhat straddle Setsuna's, proved that the kiss was having a similar effect on the girl.

Eagerly tugging Setsuna's school blouse up, Konoka broke the kiss to glance down as she abandoned the hem of Setsuna's shirt and instead moved to grasp the collar and pull it forcefully, causing the buttons to snap off as the shirt was ripped open enough to expose a light pink bra underneath.

"Whoa, Kono-chan!"

Ever since they got together, Konoka had taken it upon herself to buy bras for Setsuna rather than the plain cloth wrappings the girl usually wore - even though Konoka was much more interested in the creamy, delicious flesh hidden beneath the bra, she still liked to take a few seconds to appreciate sexy undergarments before unwrapping her prize.

"Kono-chan, this is the third school shirt you've ruined by doing this!"

"Psh, my Grandpa is the headmaster... I can just have the uniform shop send you up a new batch."

Setsuna blinked for a second before smirking and reaching around to do the very same thing to Konoka's shirt, ripping it apart and reaching in to touch her chest.

"Well then, I suppose it's okay then."

Konoka giggled at Secchan's cheeky statement.

"Isn't it nice going out with the headmaster's Granddaughter? Don't you just get so many extra privileges from dating me?"

Setsuna took in a shuddering breath as she leant down and traced her tongue along the skin just above the lacy top of Konoka's bra. She pulled back a little to answer distractedly.

"Yeah... privileges alright..."

Konoka's hands cupped Setsuna's face and pulled her upright again, kissing her deeply for a few moments before pulling back and fixing her with a smoldering gaze, Setsuna entranced by the shimmer of saliva left on Konoka's lip as a result of their frantic kiss.

"Secchan, let's... let's get out of the hallway before we're interrupted **again**, hmm?"

Setsuna nodded eagerly at the suggestion and fumbled around in her skirt pocket for her keys as she continued gazing at Konoka. She pressed the girl forward and up against the door, leaning in and kissing her passionately as she withdrew her keys with a shaky hand, causing them to jingle.

Groaning as Konoka's hand slipped underneath her bra to tease the hardening peak of her breast - resulting in sensations that were near-electrifying, Setsuna thought! - the hanyou attempted twice to get the key into the lock and failed.

She pulled away from Konoka's lips to grumble at the keys as Konoka giggled some more, her disheveled state looking all the more seductive and appealing to Setsuna who finally managed to throw the door open with more force than necessary and loop her arm around Konoka's waist.

Stumbling into the room, still caught up in a passionate embrace, Setsuna used her foot to kick the door shut behind her and began to swiftly push Konoka backwards and towards the bed.

What Konoka wasn't expecting of all things was the feeling of a cold, hard pistol pressing into her lower back as they neared the bed.

Crying out in surprise, she gently pried herself away from Setsuna and spun around, catching a warning glare from the tanned assassin perched upon the lower bed, a gun outstretched and pointing at them both.

"Hell. No. Not in my dorm."

Setsuna, staring dumbly at her roommate while Konoka stammered meekly and began to try and fix her clothing in embarrassment, felt an odd wave of cold frustration seep into her.

_No. Not again. It can't be happening again!_

The sexual frustration which had been plaguing the horny young warrior for weeks exploded in her gut, yet on the outside Setsuna's eyes merely narrowed into an icy glare. She tried to resist the urge to repeatedly bash her head against the wall.

_WHY? Why us? Why is it so damn impossible to get a little PRIVACY with my GIRLFRIEND around here? This can't be happening!_

Setsuna's heart plummeted with the unfairness of it all.

_WHYYYY?_

The shrine priestess reinforced her words with blunt indifference.

"When we first moved in together Setsuna, I told you my three rules."

She held up three slender fingers.

"No inviting random people over. **No nookie** happening in here," she paused, before adding quietly ".. and no stealing my shoes. That's rule two you were about to break, and on my bed to boot."

Leaning back on her bed even further, Mana spun the gun on her finger and returned it to her hip holster.

"Besides, You'd have thought that Setsuna gets enough satisfaction through the things I hear her do up there most nights, anyway..."

To Setsuna's ear, who heard Mana speak often enough to pick up on the sound of her tormenting coming through, the statement was intended lightly. To blurt it out in front of Kono-chan like that though... Setsuna felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as Konoka coughed awkwardly and tried to hide a smile.

_She stops me and Kono-chan from laying together, and now she has the audacity to humiliate me in front of my Kono-chan...? Tatsumiya Mana, on the honour of Shinmeiryuu... YOU WILL REGRET STOPPING ME FROM HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Feeling golden eyes on her back as she turned and marched towards the wall that Yuunagi rested against, Setsuna snatched the sword and spun back to face her roommate who continued louging back on the bed, eyeing her casually with an amused smirk.

"For the love of all that you hold dear - Leave this room NOW and let Kono-chan and I finally have some _ALONE TIME!_"

Swiftly starting to draw her blade out and prepare to battle her roommate on behalf of her aroused, pissed off body that was suffering due to the taller girl's presence, Setsuna stopped abruptly and blinked as Konoka's hands grabbed hers and stopped her from completely unsheathing the blade. She glanced up into glittering, chocolate eyes. They shone with a light that Setsuna normally saw in her girlfriend when she was scheming something.

"Secchan, you don't have to do it this way. I know how to persuade Tatsumiya-san to take a little walk for an hour or two..." she paused, trailing off into thought and reaching one finger up to settle on pursed lips. "Or would we need a whole night? How long does sex normally go for?"

"W-what?"

With her girlfriend now blushing and stuttering rather than being all angry and stab-you-with-sword-ish, Konoka turned to shoot a triumphant look in Mana's direction. The other girl glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tatsumiya-san, what's your price?"

Here, the mercenary sat up a bit straighter and swung her legs off the bed, moving forward to sit facing Konoka as she tallied up figures in her mind.

"I'm not sure, Konoka-ojousama. It will cost me quite a bit to hire a hotel room for the night, you see, so I'll need at least enough to cover that expense as well as serve as a sufficient payment..."

Setsuna temporarily forgot that she was meant to be embarrassed as she threw a peeved glare around Konoka in Mana's direction.

"That's untrue! You're only going to go and stay at Kaede-san's anyway!"

Konoka's voice interrupted Mana before she could retort.

"Is 25,000 yen what you'd call sufficient, Mana-san?"

In a flash, the tanned girl had up and made her way over to Konoka, reaching a hand out to shake on the deal. Setsuna, in the meantime, just gaped as that monetary figure ran through her mind countless times.

"25,000 is fine, Konoka-ojousama." she reached out to shake hands on the deal, before narrowing her eyes and adding another condition. "There's no way in hell I will ever sleep in that bed again if two naked bodies go and roll around in it. Promise you will get that old man to replace my bed with a brand new one tomorrow?"

"Deal."

"You're a pleasure to do business with, Konoka-ojousama."

Setsuna glared moodily at Mana as she passed by, the sharpshooter stopping by the door to toss some helpful advice back at Setsuna.

"Remember to use protection. You're too young to for the responsibilities of parenthood, Setsuna."

"W-what are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous!"

Mana just shrugged as she pulled open the door and went to move through it.

"Well, if you're not going to use protection, then make sure you pull out early."

"O-oi! Don't say strange things like that!"

The door shut with a slam and left the room shrouded in semi-darkness once again. Feeling Konoka move up and embrace her in the darkness, Setsuna tilted her head to the side and allowed the girl to kiss her cheek softly as she asked quizzically,

"Why on earth did you offer her 25,000 yen, Kono-chan? That's a heck of a lot of money!"

Turning to nuzzle into her, Konoka once again slid that hand into her girlfriend's busted top and was delighted to hear a sharp intake of breath as Setsuna was assaulted by the sensation. Konoka chuckled silkily.

"You don't think that a night with me would be worth 25,000 yen...?"

Setsuna smirked and reached up to clutch at Konoka's tattered shirt as she leaned in close to her face, their breath skimming against the other's lips and one hand coming up to bury itself in long, sliky hair.

"A night with you, Kono-chan, would be simply priceless."

Konoka remained staring at her for a few moments before her lips quirked into a smile and she reached up to poke Setsuna in the nose, making the hanyou blink and jerk back at the sudden action.

"Eh?"

"That was soooo corny, Secchan."

The healer followed Setsuna's movement and initiated a light kiss, which was cut off prematurely as Setsuna drew back again.

"Wait! Kono-chan, just where are you going to get 25,000 yen from anyway? Not to mention a new freaking bed!"

Konoka sighed and stopped the hand that was slipping up Setsuna's skirt in its tracks. She smiled sunnily.

"My family is incredibly rich remember? And like I said before, being related to the headmaster has its perks. Now..."

She continued her trail up along Setsuna's inner thigh as she stepped forward again and crushed her lips to Setsuna's, snaking one hand out of the warrior's lacy cup to slide along behind her shoulders and fumble with the bra clasp. Humming a moan into their deep kiss, Konoka was once again rudely interrupted as Setsuna pulled back a second time, blushing furiously and fighting to regain breath.

"Wait, Kono-chan, why did -"

"For gods sake Secchan SHUT UP!"

The swordswoman jumped slightly, startled at the uncharacteristic growl that came from her girlfriend. Feeling the hand resting in the middle of her shoulder blades yanking her forward until she was flush against Kono-chan's soft curves, Setsuna blinked in shock as her shirt was roughly torn off - the fabric being pulled down her shoulders with such force that it tore open the rest of her buttons and remained dangling around her elbows.

_What the?_

"U-um, Kono-chan... What...?"

Trembling at the amount of hunger she glimpsed in Konoka's now incredibly darkened eyes, Setsuna swallowed deeply as a pair of warm lips pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before drawing back to speak to her with a desperate tone.

"Secchan, you know more than I do that we don't have the best of luck when it comes to this kind of thing. Let's just stop talking and go at it while we have the chance!"

After absorbing these words, Setsuna found herself grinning at the prospect of spending her first time with this feisty side of her beloved Kono-chan.

_Wow, when I wanted to rile her up earlier I had no idea that it would turn out this well..._

"I agree, Kono-chan. _Let's go at it_."

"Secchan! Just stop talking and get these clothes off, now!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

**Alone Time.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, there was my first ever (borderline?) lemon fic. At least, the first chapter. I realise that I kinda ended it on a part that most certainly could've led to more. Did you guys want a follow-up chap to this or did it end okay on it's own? Comments and opinions are appreciated, guys~!


End file.
